1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a low-profile right angle electrical connector assembly having six board-mount connectors that allow for the right angle connection of cable connectors to a low profile Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (“PCIe”) card such that the assembly has a total of 48 differential pairs.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional connectors, such as FCI's Densishield™ and Molex's iPass+™, only contain four board-mount connectors. Even with eight differential pairs per connector, these other connector assemblies would only have a total of thirty-two differential pairs. Thus, to accommodate high-bit processing with these other connector assemblies while also carrying out necessary clocking operations, the transmission of the data signals must be interrupted. These traditional connector assemblies result in undesirable latency (i.e., reduction in the speed and processing of data). Connectors that use four connectors are capable of transmitting data at 64-bits, but to clock the system, data transmission or streaming must be interrupted so that at least one of the four connectors can be used for clocking purposes. This interruption in data streaming results in increased latency. In contrast, the present invention's six connectors allow for continuous and uninterrupted data transmission or streaming at 64-bits with four of the connectors while a fifth connector is used for clocking purposes at every cycle if needed. The sixth connector can be used to synchronize data transmission or clocking. The six connector configuration can provide at least 40-50 uS in decreased latency. The present inventions data rate is estimated to be approximately 50% greater than that of four-connector assemblies.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an increased number of board-mount connectors that allow for the right angle connection to a corresponding number of cable connectors while maintaining signal fidelity and meeting the low profile PCIe card requirements.